Sen o Legendzie cz.8
Baldanderka obudziła się następnego dnia z lekkim bólem głowy. Na szczęście, nie miała owego snu, co poprzednio. Prócz tej dolegliwości czuła się wyspana, wypoczęta. Wstała, ubrała się i wyszła z pokoju hotelowego. Oddała kluczyk recepcjoniście i poszła prosto do domu Kalashera. Gdy tam dotarła, podziękowała mu za nocleg oraz spytała się, w którą ma się udać na dalszą drogę. - Na wschód jest Ural, zaś na północny zachód jest Kaukaz. Tam się udaj - powiedział stalker. - Dzięki, ale obiecasz mi, że nikomu nie powiesz o mojej wyprawie? - Tak jest! Słowo harcerza, żołnierza i nie wiem, kogo jeszcze, że nikomu nie powiem! - zrobił gest obietnicy. - Dobra. Jeszcze raz dzięki - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, po czym wyszła z jego domu, ruszając w dalszą drogę na Kaukaz. ... Zaczęła mijać kolejne pasma górskie, lecz nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest. Jej GPS co chwila gubił zasięg i długo aktualizował mapę, a na zwykłej mapie trudno by jej było teraz się odnaleźć. Dla swego bezpieczeństwa postanowiła wylądować w najbliższym mieście i spytać się tam o drogę. Gdy zauważyła całkiem spore miasteczko pod sobą, zaczęła zniżać pułap. Ostatecznie wylądowała na dziedzińcu miasta. Zaparkowała w miarę stosownym do tego miejscu i poszła w stronę straganów, będących nieopodal dziedzińca. - Przepraszam - zaczepiła z uśmiechem staruszkę przy straganie. - Wie pani, w którą stronę na Kaukaz? - Oj dziecinko - odezwała się ochrypłym, acz milutkim głosem. - Toć to już jesteśmy ino na Kaukazie! - Aaa...jaki to kraj? - wyszczerzyła kły nieśmiale. - Czeczenia - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem starowinka. Dziewczyna podziękowała staruszce i odeszła od straganu. Nagle, z nikąd, usłyszała folkowe melodie. Postanowiła udać się w miejsce, skąd wydobywa się takowy dźwięk. Doszła do tawerny, z której najwyraźniej słychać było melodię. Z okien było widać tańczące osoby i widzów, którzy poklaskiwali w rytm muzyki. Zabójczyni weszła do środka. Ledwo przekroczyła próg, a stanęła jak wryta. Osoby, które tańczyły, miały praktycznie TAKI SAM STRÓJ, thumb|306pxco istota z jej snu. Przecierała oczy z szoku. Jedyne, co miały inne, to białe rękawy i kołnierze również tego samego koloru. Tamten ze snu miał jednolity, czarny strój. I tak dodatki na ubraniu się zgadzały. I ta peruka... - Przeeeepraszam! - podszedł do dziewczyny podpity celebrant. - A paniczka pooglądać ino przyszła? - Eee...taaa - odpowiedziała lekko zakłopotana Lobo. - Czy to wasz ludowy strój? - No taaa. Toć jest ludowy na cały Kaukaz! Nie ułatwiasz mi, koleś, pomyślała w duchu Lobo. - I taniec też ludowy! - dodał. - Aha, rozumiem. A wie pan, jak można dotrzeć na Kaukaz? Znaczy góry? - Jo, no pewno, że wim - odparł dumnie Czeczen. - Mamy tutaj ino takiego górola, co to potrafi wspinać tu i ówdzie! Zna każdą rzeczkę, górkę, dolinę... - O, o o, właśnie mi o dolinę chodzi - ożywiła się nagle Baldanderka. - Czy na Kaukazie istnieją doliny w górach? - No ba, ażeby to jedna! Ja pier*olę, odrzekła w duchu, strzelając przy tym facepalm'a. - Ja ci dość dużo nie pomogę, paniczko - powiedział mężczyzna ze zmartwioną miną. Szybko się jednak rozchmurzył. - Ale znam takiego, co ci pomóc może! IGORR! Cho no tu, paniczka chce pomocy! Do dwójki stojącej przy drzwiach podszedł wysoki chłop, z posturą i brodą na drwala. Wymienił parę słów z gawędziarzem i zaprosili dziewczynę do stolika przy ścianie. Przechodząc przez salę, ponownie spojrzała się na tancerzy. Gdy usiadła we wskazanym miejscu, odrzekła trochę śmielej: - Fajny ten taniec. Można wiedzieć, jak się zwie? - Lezginka - odrzekł wysoki chłop. - Nosz taniec narodowy. Toki som jest tyż u Gruzinów. - Aha - przytaknęła Baldanderka. - To czego ino się szuka? - Doliny. Możliwe, że zamieszkałej przez jakąś osobę, istotę... - Aa, no jest ino jedna dolinka, co ma mieszkańca - chłop podniósł palec wskazujący do góry. - Ale to tylko legendy... - Legendy? - Jo, że niby to jakiś twórca pewnej rasy, nie wiem... Dziewczyna rzuciła dwie dłonie na stół, opierając na nich cały swój ciężar oraz pochylając się lekko do przodu - chciała tak pokazać swoje zainteresowanie. - Mógłby pan przytoczyć tę legendę? - spytała się, intensywnie się w niego patrząc. - Joo - zakłopotał się Czeczen. - Ino był se chłop, co to tam mieszkał w dolince. Uważał to jeno za miejsce święte, jego dom. Bogu przyszedł do niego i zrobił z niego anielca. - Anioła? - zdziwiła się niebieskoskóra. - Ale...coś zrobił? Że na to zasłużył? - Wincyj nic nie wim - wzruszył chłop ramionami. - Wim natomiast, gdzie może to się znajdować. - Zaprowadź mnie tam, proszę - dziewczyna złożyła ręce w geście błagalnym. - Ja muszę się tam dostać i dowiedzieć się, kim on jest! - Hm? Czyżby ten jegomość cię nawiedzał? - No...powiedzmy. Można wiedzieć jeszcze, jak on wyglądał? - Hm...mówi się, że wygląd jego podobny do chłepka od lezginki.thumb - Czyli podobny do tego, jak wyglądają tamci tancerze, tak? - Baldanderka wskazała palcem na tancerzy. - Jo. - OK. Ale na bank mnie tam zaprowadzisz? - Joo. A kiedy? - Najlepiej dziś. - DZIŚ?! - Tak, dziś, bo nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. *** Przemek powrócił zrezygnowany do CreepyTown. Wiedział już, że nigdy nie dowie się tej informacji i nie zadowoli tym Strange. W dodatku czuł dziwną presję naciskającą na niego - niby zlewał ten temat, ale ogromne zaangażowanie piratki powodowało w nim, że łączy się on z jej emocjami, przez niemalże go doprowadza do autodestrukcji. Przechodząc przez główną ulicę zauważył piratkę. Uśmiechała się lekko do niego. W jej oczach była widoczna nadzieja. Szykował się na najgorsze. - I co, dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - spytała się spokojnie asasynka. - Nie...niestety - chłopak spuścił wzrok. - Jej szef nic nie wie, a wilk trzymał się ode mnie z daleka. - No cóż - lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Czyli wygrali. Nie wiemy nic... - No fakt... - odparł chłopak, lekko zdziwiony takim zachowaniem swojej dziewczyny. - Trzeba przyznać Lobo wygranę. -...ale s*ce i tak nie odpuszczę! - Komu, Lobo? - spojrzał się bardziej zdziwiony na piratkę. - Nie, tej za*ranej Paige! - asasynka w akcie gniewu wskazała na swoje włosy. - Ona! Dotknęła! MOICH! WŁOSÓW!!! - I chcesz jej za to przywalić? To takie typowe... - zkwitował ironicznie Smąriusz. - Mów za siebie, duszku! - Te, przewrażliwiona piratko! - Ej, nie kłócić się! - wrzasnął na swoją dziewczynę i przyjaciela Przemek. Wtem spojrzał on za plecy piratki. Ujrzał spokojnie idącego w ich stronę Serka. Coś w tym momencie go tknęło. Wiedza, że on zna miejsce pobytu Baldanderki. - Za szybko dałem za wygraną - stwierdził do siebie chłopak. Strange spojrzała się na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem; nie wiedziała bowiem, o co mu mogło chodzić. Nie zdążyła jednak jakkolwiek zareagować, gdy ten susnął tuż koło niej, rzucając się na smoka. - Ejejejeej, co ty odpierniczasz?! - odrzekł Serek zszokowany tym atakiem, odpychając przy tym rękę i głowę chłopaka. - Daj...mi się...odczytać... - mówił niebieskowłosy, siłując się ze smokiem. Kłobuk wyskoczył z kieszeni Przemka i stanął obok Strange. - Przemek, co ty na Boga odpier*alasz?! - krzyknął Smąriusz. - Przemek! Czyś ty oszalał!? - wrzasnęła piratka. Niewiele się zastanawiając, szybkim krokiem podeszła do siłujących się jej bliskich. Odciągnęła go od Serka, a ten odwrócił się na pięcie i tuż przy jej twarzy krzyknął: - Lobo jest na Kaukazie! - Co? - odrzekli równocześnie Strange i Smąriusz, z miną mindf*ck'a. - O matko, wydało się... - smok złapał się za głowę. - Jestem martwy...jestem już ku*wa martwy... - wzdrygnął na wspomnienie chłodu stali wychodzącego z haku Lobo. - A-ale...jak to...na Kaukazie? - spytała się lekko zmieszana Strange. - A po ch*ja się tam wybrała?! - warknął Smąriusz. - Tego nie wiem. Wiem natomiast, że wyznaczyła Aracza i Kalashera za tych, co mogą się o tym dowiedzieć. Pewnie przez to, że to żołnierze, stąd zaufanie. Widziałem też, jak ci Lobo groził... - Noo, mieliśmy szorstkie spotkanie - smok znów wzdrygnął. - Prosiła, by nikt za nią nie leciał. Wymieniła też, komu ma nie mó- - chłopak nagle przerwał swoją wypowiedź, gdyż w oddali ujrzał czarną postać w kapturze. - Dumny jesteś? - odezwała się istota. - Masz, co chciałeś. Zaspokoiłeś swoją piep**oną ciekawość. Zrobisz coś jeszcze, by zdobyć cel? - Nie zabronisz mi - odezwał się szorstko Przemek. - Nie jesteś moim panem. Śmierć przy mnie nie ma zbyt wiele do gadania. - Ee, Przemek? - dziewczyna spojrzała się zdziwiona na chłopaka. - Do kogo ty to mówisz? Chciał odrzec, że mówi do osobnika za nimi, lecz domyślił się, że tylko on go widzi. - Wyłaź z mojej głowy! - krzyknął rozgniewany. - Chciałbyś, sku**ielu - odrzekła spokojnie czarna istota. - Aż tak cię drażnię?! - Jesteś pierwszy na liście, pamiętaj. Złam prośbę, a będziesz gwarantowanym trupem. Sam tego dopilnuję. - Mam w d*pie twoje groźby! Po co tu przylazłeś!? By powkurzać mnie czy znów wkurzyć Strange swoją uczennicą?! - Przybyłem upewnić się, czy smok dobrowolnie zdradził tajemnicę. Jak widać nie, skoro opierał się twym atakom. A ta dziewuszka powinna się serio leczyć. Mieć bzika na punkcie włosów to nie jest normalne. - Witamy w CreepyTown! - rzekł ironicznie Przemek. Piratka nie wytrzymała. Złapała chłopaka za twarz i przyciągnęła ją do swojej. - Powiesz mi wreszcie, z kim ty, do cholery, gadasz?! - Z gnojem, który wstydzi pokazać swe oblicze reszcie - syknął chłopak. Chciał ponownie dociąć istocie, lecz jej już nie było. Spojrzał więc ponownie na swoją dziewczynę. - To...jak już wiesz, gdzie znajduje się Lobo, to zamierzasz tam jechać? - No ba! - wyprostowała się dumnie piratka. - Jeszcze nigdy nie łaziłam po górach, a szczególnie na Kaukazie! To zarąbisty powód, by tam wreszcie pojechać! *** Kaukaz. Dolina wewnątrz gór zdążyła się zazielenić od świeżej, młodej trawy. Lekko była nakrapiana pomniejszymi żółtymi bądź białymi kwiatami. O jedną ze ścian gór siedział oparty mężczyzna o bujnej, białej czuprynie. Spoglądał się smętnie na niebo i leniwie płynące białe obłoki. Po co przybywasz, młoda damo? '' ''Nie powinnaś tu być. To nie jest jeszcze twój czas '' ''Wojowniczko nadziei...zawsze próbujesz dojść do prawdy, czasem chęć jej poznania kłóci się z twym rozsądkiem. Po co, pytam się, po co? '' ''Twój umysł za bardzo nasiąkł tymi złymi ideami, ale...potrafisz stawić opór. '' ''Jestem z ciebie dumny, ale też zażenowany. Choć bardziej jestem zażenowany twym bratem, Casperem. '' ''Przybywasz po prawdę? Ja ci ją dam. Nakarmię cię prawdą. '' ''Adrianno Rockwell. '' ''Czekam. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures